supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de canciones de SSBB (Fire Emblem)
El [[Fire Emblem (universo)|'universo ''Fire Emblem]] cuenta con una gran variedad de '''canciones agregadas en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, las cuales pueden ser escuchadas en el Castillo asediado, así como también ser usadas en el editor de escenarios. Varias de estas han sido arregladas y/o retocadas, mientras que algunas fueron tomadas directamente de sus juegos de origen. Fire Emblem Theme Artículo Principal: Fire Emblem Theme. Es el tema principal de la serie Fire Emblem, por lo que se puede escuchar en la introducción de todos los juegos. Esta versión del tema es cantada por el mismo grupo que interpreta el [[Tema principal de Super Smash Bros. Brawl|tema principal de Super Smash Bros Brawl]]. Créditos *Composer: INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS *Arranger: HAL Laboratory, INC. *Arrangement Supervisor: Shogo Sakai *Lyrics Supervisor: Masahiro Sakurai Título japonés: ファイアーエムブレムのテーマ (Faiā Emuburemu no Tēma) Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. *Este tema se usa cuando se introduce a Marth en El Emsario Subespacial. With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) Originaria de Fire Emblem: Gaiden, esta es una versión remasterizada de la canción que se escucha en los primeros mapas de Celica. Créditos *Composer: INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS *Arrangement: Noriyuki Iwadare Título japonés: ミラの加護とともに (セリカマップ１) (Mira no Kago to Tomoni (Serika Mappu ichi)) Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. *Este tema suena en el nivel Zona silvestre. Attack Provieniente de Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, esta es la melodía de ataque del jugador hacia un enemigo, está compuesta de dos canciones: "Strike" y "Rise to the Challenge"; en dicho juego, la primera canción sonaba cuando las unidades jugables atacaban directamente al enemigo, mientras que la segunda sonaba al realizar esta acción contra jefes o enemigos importantes. Créditos *Composer: Yuka Tsujiyoko *Arrangement: Kenji Ito Título japonés: 攻撃 (Kōgeki) Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. *El tema suena en el nivel La fortaleza. Preparing to Advance Provieniente de Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, esta es una versión remasterizada de la canción que sonaba cuando el jugador estaba preparándose para una batalla. Créditos *Composer: Yoshihiko Kitamura *Arrangement: Yuka Tsujiyoko Título japonés: 進撃準備 (Shingeki Junbi) Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. *Este tema suena en el nivel La fortaleza. Winning Road - Roy's Hope Originaria de Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, esta es una versión remasterizada de la canción que puede oírse cuando se está a punto de completar la misión. Créditos *Composer: Yuka Tsujiyoko *Arranger: HAL Laboratory, Inc. *Arrangement Supervisor: Kentaro Ishizaka Título japonés: Winning Road ～ロイの希望 (Uiningu Rōdo 〜 Roi no Kibō) Como desbloquear Por medio de CDs Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. Shadow Dragon Medley Esta canción es en realidad una mezcla de tres temas, todos provenientes del Fire Emblem original: "Enemy Battle Phase", "Trouble", y "Player Battle Phase Theme"; en dicho juego, la primera canción sonaba cuando las unidades enemigas atacaban directamente al jugador, la segunda sonaba cuando Marth y sus aliados estaban en peligro, y la tercera sonaba cuando las unidades jugables atacaban a las unidades enemigas. Créditos *Composer: INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS *Arranger: GAME ARTS Co.,LTD. *Arrangement Supervisor: Keigo Ozaki Título japonés: 暗黒竜メドレー (Ankoku Ryū Medorē) Como desbloquear Por medio de CDs. Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. Ike's Theme Esta canción es el tema de Ike cuando está en las batallas de Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. En dicho juego, esta canción era conocida como "Eternal Bond". Créditos *Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS Título japonés: アイクのテーマ (Aiku no Tēma) Como desbloquear Completar el nivel La fortaleza. Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. *Este tema suena cuando se introduce a Ike en El Emisario Subespacial. Against the Dark Knight Esta es la canción que suena al enfrentar al Caballero Negro en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance y Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Créditos *Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. *Suena cuando se enfrenta a Marth o Ike falsos en El gran laberinto. Crimean Army Sortie Esta es la canción que suena al enfrentar a las unidades enemigas en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, en donde era conocida como "Crimea Attacks". Esta era bastante común en los capítulos finales del juego. Créditos *Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. *Suena en el nivel La fortaleza y en las secciones del gran laberinto basadas en la misma. Power-Hungry Fool Tomada directamente desde Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, y también apareciendo en Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, es la canción que suena al enfrentar a Oliver, un villano menor de ambos juegos. Créditos *Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS Como desbloquear Jugar 10 partidas en el Castillo asediado. Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. Victory is Near Originaria de Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, se puede escuchar cuando el jugador está a punto de completar un mapa. Créditos *Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS Como desbloquear Por medio de CDs. Usos de la canción *Es uno de los temas que se puede escuchar en el escenario Castillo asediado. *Al completar un modo con Ike, esta canción sonará en el desfile de estrellas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones de Super Smash Bros. Brawl